Drowning
by Senshi of Ruin
Summary: Hated by his Queen and outcast in his own kingdom, Nephrite feels nothing but despair until Zoisite offers him a way out. Will Nephrite accept his offer? And if he does so, what will be the price he must pay?
1. Act One: Drowning

Drowning

By Shari

A/N: This is only my second attempt at writing a PGSM fanficcie! It's short, and I haven't seen all of the Acts but you really only need to be familiar with the Acts to enjoy this. R and R! 

I paid little heed to the squelching of boots upon the muddied ground. I seldom paid attention to anything anymore. Why should I? Beryl-sama has forsaken me. She is right to do so. I am not worthy to stand in her presence. I am not worthy to bask in the glory of Metallia's darkness. I am nothing. I have nothing. That bastard took it all from me and this is what is left. A pathetic shell of a man, trapped inside a body that is of no more use to me than it is to Beryl-sama. My clothes reek of burned flesh; the red jacket scorched away in places showing the outcome of my latest battle against the Senshi… a battle that I had willed would take my life. Indeed I thought it had when Sailorjupiter used her latest toy against me. I prayed to Kami-sama that the strike would be true and my suffering would cease. It did not. Instead I have to listen to Kunzite's constant torments and even worse, Dark Mercury's pity. I hate pity, pity is for the weak, and pity is for humans. 

The footsteps abruptly ceased. I forced a frown to spread across my face, as I squinted, trying to get a look at the person above me. This was my part of the kingdom, though it may stink of death and decay and the floors may be pooled with rainwater, it was still my part of the kingdom and intruders were not welcome here. So I tore my gaze away from the slowly forming puddle at my feet, and collected my thoughts, readying myself for the taunts, the jeers and the insults or perhaps even the punishment Kunzite would inflict upon me for defying Beryl-sama. I did not see it as defiance, all I had wanted to was to kill the Princess so that she may love me as she did Jadeite and Kunzite and even, to an extent, Dark Mercury. No matter how many times Kunzite failed, Beryl-sama would always love him, though I knew that he was not interested in her love. 

My eyes widened in surprise when I realised that the person standing above me was not the ice cold bastard who had stolen my place as Beryl's first commander and nor was it that traitorous, two-faced little weasel Jadeite. Even Dark Mercury's company would have been preferable to the man who stood before me. Zoisite. My lip curled back in an automatic sneer. Jadeite may have betrayed me but he would never have betrayed our Queen the way Zoisite had done. No matter what Beryl-sama did to me, I would never deceive her… never. 

As he looked upon me, uttering strange words about our supposed past, I was horrified to see compassion in his eyes. I muttered a retort, angry that tears prickled my eyes. Zoisite was mad, I told myself. He had always been so, even when serving our Queen, he would lock himself away for weeks at a time with only that damn piano for company. He claimed that he could use his music to align his soul with his victims. It was just music to me. I had never felt any sort of intrusion into my mind. Even Beryl-sama thought Zoisite to be strange and to my knowledge, he had never appeared before her in person, relying on Youma and on several occasions myself to report back his findings to our Queen. Though he was crazy, I had never once let my guard down around him. Zoisite was not to be trusted, what had happened to Jadeite had been proof of that. 

Thankfully he let me be. Murmuring something about coming to see him if I changed my mind. It would be a cold day in hell before I accepted help from him. But wasn't this already a sort of hell for me? I watched him retreating, and with a shake of my head I went back to studying the continuing pooling of water at my feet. He may have gone, but his presence still lingered in the damp air. I could hear that damn piano again. I had lost count of the number of times that I had wanted to take the thing and smash it to pieces. I had never acted upon this impulse. Why? It was simple. Zoisite's music may not harm me, but it certainly bothered Kunzite to the point of near collapse. Seeing Kunzite in such pain always brought a grin of malicious joy to my face. It gave me a small comfort to know that the strongest of the Shitennou wasn't as impenetrable after all. 

My thoughts were interrupted when a small rat scurried across my line of sight. Rats were not uncommon here in the Dark Kingdom. My skin started to crawl as it scampered across the cave floor, its little nose twitching with excitement as it breathed in my scent, and the smell if charred flesh. As I watched it wandered too near to the pool and slipped. It gave a squeak of fright as it was submerged. The pool was deeper than I had thought and the sides too slippery. The doomed creature was swimming round and round in circles, sheer panic reflecting in its usually greedy little eyes. Seeing it struggling the losing battle reminded me of myself when I had first entered the audience with Beryl. Jadeite had failed three times and each time a new adversary had been awakened. I had been so confident that I could obtain the ginzuishou and kill these so called Sailor Senshi. Yet I, like the rat, was doomed. Jadeite fell and then Zoisite and Kunzite was awakened. The first king cared little for Beryl-sama and our Great Ruler but still Beryl-sama put up with his constant mistakes, his foolish errors that cost us a lot of energy and resulting in more Sailor Senshi appearing and then the Princess. Beryl hated the fact that she was unable to control the most powerful of the Shitennou and so I was held to blame. My own mistakes were highlighted above Kunzite's own and held against me. 

Then I caused my own undoing. I crossed him. Only in little ways, attempting to bring Beryl's wrath down upon him. Kunzite would retaliate, mostly by holding his sword to my throat. I did not fear this, Kunzite liked to mess about with his most prided weapon. He did not mean anything by this; it was merely a demonstration of power. Power which would become my undoing. 

I had fell and now joined the rat in the pool. I swam in circles, merely exhausting my energy supply until I would slip under the surface for a final time and only then would I find relief. 

The rat was swimming slower now, its little legs growing weary and, like me, it had resigned itself to its fate. Taking pity upon the poor beast, all the while berating myself for such an act, I reached out and scooped the sodden thing up in one hand. It gave me an inscrutable glare and bit my thumb. I flung the creature into the shadows, as thick blood welled up through my glove. Again, it reminded me of myself. I had been offered a way out and I had bitten the hand extended to save me from my own personal pool. 

So I stood, my legs threatening to give way, as I made the short journey towards the back of the tunnels, towards the music. I pushed open the door and the music ceased. The man sitting with his back to me, slowly turned, a gentle smile upon his face. I could not ever recall seeing Zoisite looking like this. Indeed I could not ever remember seeing him smile a true smile. Perhaps there was some truth to his words? 

"You have changed your mind?" Zoisite asked softly. 

I nodded and collapsed to my knees, the tears that had been threatening to spill over since we first spoke now did so, pouring a salty river down my cheeks. 

Zoisite crossed the room and extended a gloved hand to help me. I stared at the offered palm for a few moments, before reaching out and taking it. I would not become the rat again. 

The end

A/N: So what did you think? It was supposed to be a one shot but I have ideas to further it? Should I continue or leave it how it is?


	2. Act Two: Even

A/N: I decided to carry this on after all and turn it into a long fic instead of a one-shot. It will follow the Action Series and use events as a basis, but will probably differ to the final outcome. Updates on this will take a while as, obviously, the Action Series has not finished airing in Japan and I have no idea what the final outcomes will be for the Shitennou – though I can make a couple of good guesses. R and R!

Act Two: Even

I shivered, wrapping the woollen blanket tighter around my shoulders as I did, stifling a sneeze. Even in Zoisite's quarters it was cold and damp. The damp clung to my uniform and I wondered if I would ever be rid of this feeling of loss and the sickness. My stomach had been clenched in cramps for the best part of an hour. I shifted my position slightly, my eyes aching at the whiteness of his bedroom. The bed, the dresser and even the walls were painted white. Every so often the melody from his piano drifted under the doorway and invaded my ears. Whilst the tune had bothered me in the past, now I found it to be soothing. My eyelids were growing heavy and I wanted nothing more than to lie down on the bed, to pull the duvet over my head and simply sleep off this pain. I did not. I couldn't. A part of me was always on guard, always looking for betrayals. Despite Zoisite's awakening, he was still a king and rival.

The tune abruptly ceased. I heard footsteps outside the door, moments before it was opened. I had to fight back the automatic sneer that formed on my lips as he entered. Shame overtook me and a sense of indignity when I saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"You should change out of those wet clothes" he stated, indicating the spare white uniform that rested beside me on the bed, "You will catch your death otherwise."

A sneer did escape me this time as I retorted, "I would never wear such garments clearly below my status."

Again the smile did not falter "Nephrite, we both know that our status means nothing anymore."

He was right. The sickness returned with a violent ferocity. I gasped and doubled over, tears forming in my eyes once more. Beryl… I betrayed my Queen even by being here. Zoisite was a traitor and I was allying myself with him… All I had wanted was to earn Beryl's love. I had not been worthy of her affections. That was why she had cast me out… or was it?

"How can you do this?" I asked.

Zoisite frowned, "Do what?"

"Betray Beryl."

"Beryl was never our true master, Endymion is."

"Endymion" I repeated, "Chiba Mamoru, or so you said."

Zoisite nodded, a flicker of fear in his eyes. I could understand his unease. Knowledge was power. Zoisite feared that I would betray him.

"Nephrite-" he started, but I shook my head and silenced him with:

"I do not plan destruction… I am not Kunzite."

Again his calm composure faltered at the mention of the first king and he pressed a gloved hand to his throat, almost as a reflex action. There was some unsaid history between them, this I knew. It was no matter now. His eyes said more than words could convey.

"What is Kunzite doing now?" I asked, wondering if I really wanted to know the answer.

"He attacked the Sailor Senshi with Dark Mercury. Sailor Moon was injured. Because of this, Kunzite's hold on Dark Mercury was weakened. He now toys with them in the Dark Forests."

"How pitiful" I remarked and it was. It truly was. Kunzite's behaviour of late had become more and more erratic. Could it be that he too feared failing the Queen? I dismissed this with a shake of the head. Kunzite did not care for Beryl. Something deeper troubled the first king. Something ravaged at his very soul. I did not have the powers that Zoisite possessed, but even I could see it. He was growing out of control… and someone as powerful as he could cause a lot of destruction. I voiced these thoughts to Zoisite and was stunned by his indifferent reply.

"Let him be. Endymion has gone. Why should we worry if Kunzite destroys the Sailor Senshi? Sailor Moon is the Princess, don't forget."

I had no answer to this. According to Zoisite, Serenity and Endymion's love had cast a shadow upon the Earth, all had perished. Their love was fated to end in destruction.

No, I decided. It was not Serenity for whom I feared, but her companion. Dark Mercury. Sailor Mercury. If Kunzite was as out of control as I thought he was then who knew what he was capable of? Dark Mercury. Even when evil, all I could think of was that gentle smile. Even that smile could make life in the Dark Kingdom a little more bearable. It was she who kept me going. She had never truly been under Kunzite's spell. Kunzite disapproved of our friendship. A part of her still held goodness within her heart. Like Zoisite, she had saved me from the pool. I owed her and my honour would not allow me to forget that. I was in debt to them both.

I stood, ignoring the pains in my stomach and even Zoisite's steadying hand upon my shoulder.

"Where is he?" I demanded of the other king.

"It is a dangerous thing, if you are hoping to thwart Kunzite's plans" the white haired king warned me.

I forced a smile, "Are you going to try and stop me?"

He frowned, his forehead creased up in thought. I waited, not wanting to fight the man who had saved me. After what seemed like an age, Zoisite released his grip on my arm.

"No" he said at last, "But you cannot face Kunzite in this state. Come."

He beckoned me back to the piano room. I followed, a part of me intrigued and a part of me annoyed. Zoisite seldom spoke and when he did he was reserved, almost as ice like as the first king. I had used to want someone to break the white haired man. A smirk would twist my face as I imagined being the one to do so. Zoisite rarely showed his true feelings. His frustrating calm and cryptic responses always caused me to react in anger and this anger did nothing but earn a small chuckle and the hint of a knowing smile from the third king. I had wanted to break him so badly and now I felt I had to earn his respect. I felt foolish for all my outbursts. Not even Beryl's invasion into his mind had broken Zoisite's spirit. I wished/prayed that I was that strong.

Zoisite had seated himself at the piano once more and without speaking he started to play. The notes were fast, simply light taps upon the keys before his fingers struck the next set. The melody was fast paced, and yet I was drawn to it. Even the throbbing in my stomach crept to the back of my mind as my eyes drifted closed. I allowed myself to be carried away in the tune… then it ceased.

Slowly I regained consciousness. I had not been aware that I had fell down until I felt the stone floor through the fabric of my uniform. I looked up and met a pair of blue eyes. He had cradled my head in his lap and now leaned over me.

"Your pain?" he asked.

I concentrated and could not feel even a stab of the agony of before. My eyes narrowed as I glanced back up at him. "Gone" I whispered in shock.

Zoisite laughed, that same soft chuckle and stood, pulling me up with him.

"Pain is relevant," he offered as an explanation, "If you are the one feeling it."

I stared intently into his eyes, seeking further information and I saw a twinge of pain flash across his vision and I knew where the agony had gone.

"Go" he urged when he saw me hesitating, "Interfere with him if you must."

I could have sworn I saw some merriment in his face at this prospect.

"But do not kill him" Zoisite added as I turned to make my leave, "This, you must swear."

"I swear" I found myself replying, though for the life me I didn't know why and Zoisite refused to elaborate.

I paused once more by the door, expecting to see him seated at the piano once more. He did not. Instead he walked through the adjourning door to his bedroom. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I turned away. I had a debt to repay.

The clash of metal against metal rung loudly in my ears. I shuddered slightly as his blade pressed down against my own. Behind me I could hear the shocked gasps of the Senshi. I paid them little heed and instead concentrated on the man before me. He was angry… no furious and even though that fury should have terrified me, I felt some brief satisfaction as I said:

"I thought I would interfere with you."

Kunzite gave me a look and then was gone. With a swish of his cape he vanished into thin air. I turned, ignoring Sailor Moon and concentrating on her friend… Mercury. Our eyes met and she knew what I was thinking. She understood why I had done what I did. I turned, invoking a teleport I returned to the Dark Kingdom. We were even now.

_The blonde king paused nervously outside the chambers belonging to his superior king. Chewing on his lower lip, Jadeite strained to here the familiar sounds of the piano coming under the door. For once the rooms were silent. He smirked. That suited his plans well enough. He closed his eyes and, with a thought, materialised upon the other side of the door. Shrouded in darkness, he could barely make out the shape of the piano, let alone tell if his nemesis was seated at it. Cursing the white haired king in all the languages he knew, Jadeite crept stealthily towards the closed bedroom door. Opening it a crack, he could just make out the crumpled uniform that had been tossed carelessly to the floor and the shape huddled in the double bed. The man seemed to be in some sort of distress and Jadeite considered finishing him off now. No, he told himself. He had a job to do. His pride would not allow him to kill Zoisite in such a manner. His revenge had to be drawn out and full of suffering._

_The door clicked shut upon Jadeite's soft command as he walked back into the main room. He found his way over to the piano and placed a trembling palm atop the cold lid of Zoisite's most treasured possession. As Zoisite had done, Jadeite would use the piano against him. The king would pay for what he did to Jadeite many moons ago. He would pay with his blood. Jadeite smirked as the spell was cast. He could feel someone approaching, but it was no matter. His work here was done. The blonde disappeared in a flash of red light, as his soft laughter rang throughout the room._


End file.
